


【盾冬】Colostrum

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Milking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 寫本子的稿寫一半赫然發現今天(801)是世界母乳日，也是YAOI日，從8月1日到7日間更是世界母乳餵養周……怎麼能不寫點應景文呢（毆沒什麼好說的就是產乳梗，從篇名就可以知道很糟糕了，還請避雷ABO、大盾A冬冬是B，美隊三結局的N年後兩人結婚設定，先天上本來就不好生育，後天上身體又被改造過的冬冬好不容易平安生下寶寶後，卻沒辦法產乳來餵養寶寶，為了孩子的健康，兩位新手父母只好想辦法……





	【盾冬】Colostrum

＿＿＿

 

 

凌晨三時，史蒂夫跟巴奇甜蜜的寢室內床頭櫃上的小抬燈散發著溫暖的黃色光芒。

足以躺下兩個一米八以上的高大男性還可以打滾的加大雙人床邊，有著小小的天藍色嬰兒床，他們兩人一個禮拜前才剛出生的兒子就在柔軟舒適的嬰兒被窩裡睡得香甜，就像是個小天使，明明五分鐘前還是個大哭大鬧吵著要吃奶的小惡魔。

但不管是小天使還是小惡魔，這小傢伙都是巴奇跟史蒂夫最重要的，連繫著他們之間血緣的孩子。

在史蒂夫到廚房去清洗奶瓶後，巴奇就坐在嬰兒床邊，右手輕輕放在嬰兒床的柵欄旁，凝視著一個禮拜前還在自己肚子裡的小東西，臉上表情滿懷慈愛卻又隱藏著揮之不去的歉疚。

脫下了暗紅色的上衣，雙掌放在自己飽脹的胸脯上，感受到掌心內柔軟卻又結實的彈性觸感，赤裸著上身的巴奇望著自己的乳頭，用食指跟大拇指的指腹揉了揉，甚至做了擠壓的動作，但還是什麼都沒有。

放下雙手，巴奇將目光從自己胸前移到寶寶的睡臉上，右手伸進嬰兒床內，戳了戳寶寶圓嘟嘟又軟綿綿還帶著奶香的溫熱臉頰，巴奇笑了起來，卻又輕輕嘆了一口氣。

從廚房回到臥室裡的史蒂夫正好見到巴奇嘆氣的模樣，剛生完孩子的巴奇本就顯得有些憔悴，抬燈照映下，垂在臉龐的髮絲及陰影讓巴奇看起來飄盪著憂愁，看得史蒂夫心都揪了起來，連忙關上房門並快步－－但為了避免傷到寶寶也放輕了腳步－－來到了巴奇身旁。

「巴奇……」

輕輕在巴奇身旁坐下後，史蒂夫堅定而有力地摟住了巴奇的肩膀，在巴奇自然而然地靠向史蒂夫後，兩人緊密依偎。

兩人一起望著嬰兒床中的寶寶一會後，輕吻著巴奇頭頂的髮旋，史蒂夫小聲地在他耳邊低語：「別把你自己逼得太緊了……」

「但是……史蒂夫……」巴奇有些急迫地抬起頭，卻在望進了一雙溫柔的藍眸後沉默了。

「醫生不是有說過，你才剛生完孩子，身體本來就消耗甚多，只要多休息，保持輕鬆愉快的心情，等你身體狀況恢復，也許就能給寶寶分泌乳汁了。」

望著史蒂夫的柔情眼神，巴奇心裡還是有些難受，盡管有史蒂夫的柔聲安慰，但無法用自身的母乳哺育他跟史蒂夫的寶寶，還是讓巴奇有種愧疚感。

剛出生的嬰兒最需要的就是好好吃跟好好睡，而母乳更是最需要且最適合哺育嬰兒的食物，正常狀況下一名母親在分娩後會因為催乳素及催產素的影響，從乳頭內分泌母乳哺育嬰兒。

然而如此重要又理應很簡單的事但巴奇卻無法為自己跟史蒂夫的孩子做到。

由於懷孕生子的激素影響，巴奇的胸部其實以男性來說已經算是相當柔軟豐滿了，卻還是完全無法跟餵養母乳的示範影片中那些Omega女性們酥嫩飽滿的乳房相比。

母乳是能給予孩子最天然的理想食物，其中所富含的均衡營養是增強嬰兒免疫力及抵抗疾病的最佳方法，最重要的是能促進嬰兒大腦和智力健康發育，同時也可以促進剛生育後母體的恢復。

而且就孩童的心裡發育健全方面來看，親自餵養母乳也能增強嬰兒與母體之間的聯繫。

但巴奇身為一名光是能懷上孩子並順利生下來就已經很難得的Beta男性，理應在懷孕末期就開始分泌乳汁的胸脯雖鼓脹卻沒有奶水。

即使醫生表示可以施打催產素，但巴奇的身體已經因九頭蛇的改造而遍體鱗傷，除非萬不得已，史蒂夫不願他的身體再被任何外力摧殘，更何況醫生也表明，由於藥物及激素可能會有風險，所以是不到最後階段不會輕易使用的治療方法。

因此目前醫生建議是讓巴奇先休養好自己的身體，以及－－

「……幫我按摩胸部，史蒂夫。」

咬了咬下唇，巴奇下定決心抬起頭看向史蒂夫。

「巴奇……」

看著巴奇臉上因羞恥而飄起的紅暈以及眼眸中的堅定，史蒂夫眼中的驚訝稍縱即逝，取而代之的是對巴奇的敬佩與愛戀，以及決心。

「我知道了。」

嚴肅地點了點頭後，史蒂夫朝著巴奇伸出了雙手，輕輕放到了他觸手生溫的柔軟胸脯上。

「嗯。」

史蒂夫甫一碰觸，巴奇隨即身子一顫，肌膚泛起一層紅潮，即使他立刻咬住了自己的唇瓣，還是無法阻止甜蜜的鼻音流洩而出。

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，強自壓抑下被巴奇甜美的低軟鼻音挑起的情慾，低聲關心道：「不要緊吧，巴奇……？」

抿了抿唇，滿臉通紅的巴奇看向史蒂夫，濕潤的睫毛微微顫動著，「很好……你繼續……別停……」

即使不看著巴奇那染滿情潮的臉，史蒂夫也可以從自己掌心內兩旁顫抖著的小小肉粒感覺得到巴奇的亢奮，但他也只能控制自己的欲望，專心幫巴奇按摩胸部。

按摩胸部是醫生推薦的催乳方法，由於巴奇身為Beta男性，本身乳腺發育就不發達，自然乳汁管也發揮不了作用，透過適當的按摩或許可以刺激乳腺分泌乳汁，並疏通乳汁管。

於是史蒂夫馬上就購入了各種關於如何指導新手爸爸按摩伴侶胸部催乳的教學書，兩人也反覆作了不少練習，但不知為何巴奇的胸部只有在史蒂夫碰觸的情況下會異常敏感。

特別是當史蒂夫必須用手指按揉拉扯乳頭時，巴奇總會忍不住全身顫抖、呻吟出聲，而近距離望見愛侶微微顫抖，蹙著眉心忍著快感的媚態史蒂夫當然也很難不被挑起性欲。

但即使他們都想做愛，實際狀況卻不容許，畢竟巴奇才剛生產完一個禮拜，尚未完全恢復的情況下，無論如何史蒂夫都不可能明知會傷到巴奇還硬要在他身上發洩慾望。

明明雙方都能感受到兩人之間的情欲快感，卻無法解放，只能刻意壓抑忍耐，所以幫巴奇按摩胸部就像是一種對他們雙方的甜蜜折磨。

強迫自己不去想性愛的事，在心中默念著按摩胸部的順序跟手法，史蒂夫托起了巴奇的雙乳，掌心以順時鐘的方向輕輕擠壓著鼓脹的乳暈，並用食指跟中指的指尖夾住了硬挺的乳頭，輕輕拉扯、旋轉、收緊又放鬆。

在史蒂夫的按摩下，巴奇的胸脯逐漸酥軟，同時越來越強烈的快感更是讓巴奇呼吸急促，全身燥熱，難以抑止顫抖，下身的欲望在褲襠裡脹得難受，內部也一抽一抽地收縮著，彷彿渴望被史蒂夫侵入。

但史蒂夫只是專心一意地變換著各種方式跟手法按摩、挑弄著巴奇的雙乳，因為一切都是為了給寶寶健康的乳汁，不是為了追求性的歡愉，所以巴奇也只能閉目咬牙，忍著不斷傳來的酥麻快感。

漫長的快感不知過了多久，在史蒂夫的努力下，巴奇開始感覺到伴隨著難耐的快感，自己的胸脯內部似乎有股暖流慢慢湧現，並匯聚到了那處早已被揉捏得又紅又腫的乳頭上。

「……史……史蒂夫……」為了不放過這個機會，巴奇咬了咬下唇，忍著羞恥及渾身酥軟的刺激，顫聲對史蒂夫要求：「用力捏一捏……我的乳頭……好像……就快出來了……」

大喜過望的史蒂夫立刻照著巴奇的意思，加強了對乳頭的揉捏動作，就在史蒂夫擠壓著鼓脹的肉粒時，有些淡黃色的濃稠液體慢慢從巴奇紅潤挺立的乳尖分泌而出。

甜甜的奶香味撲鼻而來，兩人脹紅了臉興奮又歡喜地互相對望。

是初乳！巴奇終於分泌出乳汁了！

或許是太過興奮，一時之間腦子裡只有趕緊吸出更多的想法讓史蒂夫將嘴湊了上去，含住巴奇濕熱的乳尖。

「啊……！」

瞬間強烈的電流從被史蒂夫濕熱口腔含住的乳尖竄過了全身，令巴奇下意識地縮起了身子，發出甜美的嘆息，而當史蒂夫大口大口地從巴奇本就敏感的乳頭內吸出首次分泌出的乳汁時，陌生又奇妙的麻癢感讓巴奇整個人顫抖不已。

史蒂夫也不遑多讓，巴奇第一次分泌的乳汁濃郁香甜，是他從未嚐過的美味，讓他一下子就陷入了微醺似的恍惚狀態。

忘我的吸吮著巴奇初次分泌的乳汁，史蒂夫將手往下探入了巴奇濕搭搭的股間，在巴奇的驚呼聲中掏出了他早已高聳的性器，緊接著也放出了自己硬得發疼的陰莖，然後將雙方的欲望握在兩人交疊的手中。

極致的快樂在兩人之間交流。用這種方法，就算不插入也能夠在感受彼此溫熱的同時享受到性的快樂。

「嗯嗯……！」

為了怕自己的呻吟聲會吵醒睡得香甜的寶寶，巴奇趕緊咬住了自己左手的手指，發出了清脆的金屬敲擊聲。

在兩人彼此的套弄摩擦下，壓抑許久的高潮來得又猛又急，白濁噴濺在兩人激烈起伏的胸腹間。

急促的喘息聲中，史蒂夫終於將嘴離開了巴奇依然滴著淡黃色乳汁的乳頭，轉而吻上了巴奇低頭迎來的唇。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在巴奇終於首次分泌初乳後，史蒂夫也依然每天努力地替巴奇按摩吸吮胸部，以便增強母乳的分泌。

望著肉眼可見越來越健康的寶寶以及史蒂夫，巴奇有時會有種錯覺，他的乳汁哺育的似乎不只有他跟史蒂夫的孩子。

不過他一點都沒有抱怨的意思，不如說能讓這世界上他最愛的兩個人因為自己而活得很健康，巴奇內心感到非常滿足。

於是，史蒂夫一家三口每天都很幸福。


End file.
